


Crushes Shouldn't Last This Long

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: LukasxSol [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, First Day of School, First Meetings, For a Friend, Gen, Lukas and Paul belongs to Shotthroughttheheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solaris is my OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: ""Morning," said the older one, making him jump a little. That slight reaction was answered with a gentle chuckle. "Sorry, I noticed you just now. Were you standing all this time?"He just waved back awkwardly. His way of saying any type of ‘hello’. He was too shy to speak with people. Also, he preferred to be invisible."A few New Kids have come to South Park. How will their journey start out in this little quiet mountain town? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Crushes Shouldn't Last This Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/gifts).



> For a dear friend, who make such good characters it's hard not to ship with them :'D  
> Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
> 

Nobody likes to leave home. That was a fact that everyone knew or got to know at some point in their lives. Well, technically, the 10-year-old boy realized that it wasn’t really ‘leaving home’ if you’re moving to a new one. However, the red-haired boy was tired of it. The constant moving, that is.

His family would stay from a few months to maybe a good year in one place before moving either to another city inside or outside the state. ‘We’re staying for good, sweetie’ had been so overused that the boy didn’t bother listening it anymore. He would either just go directly to his room or outside into the new city just not to hear that nonsense come out of his mom’s mouth. He didn’t bother making friends either. What was the point? Nobody was going to contact him after he leaves anyway.

No one ever did. Even his so-called ‘best friend forever’ from kindergarten didn’t bother to do that.

The boy let out a tired sigh and finished packing his backpack. He needed to get out of the house before his parents woke up. Luckily the school’s bus stop wasn’t too far from his house, so he would just stand there and wait.

His parents could lie as much as they wanted about the situation or their marriage, but the walls were thin enough for him to hear their arguments about ‘safety’ and ‘government’.

_They should look up what paranoia is,_  though the boy to himself, quietly closing the door of his room. Although he knew neither of his parents would notice that he left early but better be safe than sorry.

As he walked through the snow, the 10-year-old was actually surprised to see someone else already waiting at the bus stop.

"Do we really have to be this early?" asked the younger, clearly not-fully-awake, boy.

"Mom is already at work and she woke up earlier than both of us," said the older boy. He was clearly tired. "I need to bring you to school and be on time to mine."

The redhead decided to keep some distance from hem. Although he could have just come to them, he didn’t want to be noticed. Though, in his case it was a bit hard. One – he had the  flamiest  flaming red hair that could exist and you had to have that specific type of color blindness not to notice it, and two – he was, time and time again, mistake for a girl because of his soft features and longish hair. He, of course, could have cut his hair anytime he wanted but the boy liked it as it was.

"Morning," said the older one, making him jump a little. That slight reaction was answered with a gentle chuckle. "Sorry, I noticed you just now. Were you standing all this time?"

He just waved back awkwardly. His way of saying any type of ‘hello’. He was too shy to speak with people. Also, he preferred to be invisible. However, right now he had a better look at both of the boys.

The younger once, who looked around his age, could have been of Hispanic origin because although he was standing there half-asleep, the redhead could see the distinctive features on the other’s face. However, the other boy was clearly African-American.

_They’re siblings but... Maybe... Well, not for me to wonder,_  though the boy to himself about what the other two’s parents looked like.

"Not much of a  talker  are you?" said the sleepy one. "Guessing that you’re new. Just like us."

Although the redhead was certain that the other wouldn’t see it, he nodded anyway.

"I’m Lukas Lugo and that sleepy head over there is Paul," said the older one giving his hand for the boy to shake.

"Solaris," mumbled the boy quietly, taking Lukas’ hand and giving it a light shake. "Solaris Duncan"

Yet, in this small conversation Solaris realized that he made a small mistake. When he  actually did  talk with anyone, he wouldn’t look at people’s face. This time he did, and Solaris couldn’t help but stare at the other.

He could see that Lukas a bit older and taller than him. The teen had a light pink hair and he couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to dye them almost even. Though what really got him was that on beauty mark and...

_ Green eyes. Dark green eyes. _

In that moment Solaris felt his heart skip a beat and a horrible realization hit him.

_Oh no,_  light panic settled into the boy’s hear. _Oh, hell no._

Although he was certain that his face showed no indication that something was wrong, the boy could barely hold his façade. He wanted to remove his as quick as possible and just get to school.

"Well, it’s nice to meet you, dude," smiled Lukas. Solaris swore another heartbeat skipped. "Hope we see each other more often and not during such early hours."

_Nope, not happening,_  thought the boy as he politely smiled with a nod. _Not if I can help it. Also, Jesus, he better not be feeling that heartbeat in my palm or I will crawl into a hole and nobody will ever see me again._

Solaris it was petty. Also, he was almost certain that the older boy didn’t notice out of the ordinary. What saved him from getting caught was the fact that he couldn’t blush.

The redhead didn’t like ‘leaving home’. Mostly for the reason of safety and stability. Yet, he disliked it even more when there’s a change of ‘catching a crush’.

Unfortunately, that’s what happened. On an early morning, while waiting for a bus, Solaris got a ‘crush a at first sight’ when he knew that he wouldn’t last for long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you play around too much in a chat with a friend. Makes it hard not to ship and create another rarepair :'D I have no regrets, though. Might make this either into one huge fanfic or a series as well.  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment).  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**   
> 


End file.
